1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method, an electrostatic charge image developer set, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Arts
In an electrographic image forming method, charging is performed uniformly on an image forming body by a charging means, and then image exposure is performed to form an electrostatic charge image. A latent image portion is developed by a succeeding developing means to form a toner image. Recently, in a field of a toner for an electrostatic charge image development used for electrographic image forming, a development according to various requirements from the market has been performed. Particularly, the kind of a recording medium to be printed is increasing. Correspondence of a printing machine to the recording medium is required very highly by the market. For example, when outputting is performed to a special recording medium such as colored paper, black paper, aluminum deposited paper, or a transparent film, a color cannot be sufficiently developed only with a full color toner such as a yellow, magenta, cyan, or black toner due to an influence by color characteristics of a recording medium. Therefore, in order to improve an additional value of an image, a white toner formed in a lower layer or an upper layer of an image formed in combination of the above color toners has been developed (for example, refer to JP 2004-037565 A, JP 3960318 B1 (corresponding to US 2005/201779 A), JP 2012-189929 A, and JP 2006-220694 A).
Particularly, when a transparent film is used as a medium (recording medium), by forming an image on a white toner image with a color toner, visibility of the color toner is improved, and an additional value of an image can be improved. By forming a white toner image on colored paper, it is possible to express “white” which is not easily expressed with a color toner. In order to perform this, it is important to increase a contrast ratio of a white toner and to further improve a degree of whiteness. Various technologies have been developed (for example, refer to JP 1-105962 A and JP 2000-56514 A).
JP 3-200978 A (corresponding to EP 0422892 A) discloses a carrier for a white toner, coated with an amino-containing silicon resin.